And in the End
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: SPD: The B Squads ultimate test is about to begin. All of the enimeis, all of the training, all of the work will come down to this. And in the end, one will become a legend.
1. And so it began

…**And in The End**

Now I must remind all of you. Its been a while since I've written a fic so please don't burn me too bad, ok? This story starts off at the end of the episode "Resurrection."

**Chapter 1: And so it began…..**

"So we're B-squad now, huh?" Jack asks as he paces the recreation room floor. The other rangers fall in and take seats on the couches and floors. Sky, his head hanging low, rubs his forehead in confusion as to why his Commander would put the team down like he did. They all felt, in some way, betrayed.

Sydney stands and walks over to a seat at the juice bar in the corner of the room.

"I mean, we can't say we didn't see it coming. They were going to have to come back sooner or later." She tells them. The others slightly nod in agreement. All except for Jack.

"You know what, you're right Syd. In fact, Cruger's right too." The other rangers look up at their leader and can sense the sarcasm. "Hey, do you guys remember when the green A-squad ranger tracked down that Frinovian bank robber even when his leader told him his tactics were foolish? Oh I know you guys are going to remember this one. Do you remember the time when A-squad Blue finally took down his father's murderer?" Sky stands and walks over to Jack, getting intensely close. "What? Are you mad "B"-squad Blue? Well you should be." Jack backs away so that he can clear sight of all of his team. "That's what's happening! They're taking OUR hard work! OUR Credit! Now I don't know about you all, but I'm going right back into the command center and I'm gonna give Cruger a piece of my mind."

Z stands and walks over beside her 'brother'. "I'm with you on that." Bridge and Sydney do also do as Z and walk over to their leader.

Sky looks Jack square in the eye from the center of the room. "This is going to get us all demoted. You all know that right?" He says with a smile and walks over to slap hands with his teammates.

"Well at least…" Jack is interrupted by Kat's voice over the intercom.

"Power Rangers report to command center immediately!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is simply amazing, is it not Doggie?" Grumm asks the caged Commander. He replies with only a growl.

"Growl all you want Cruger. It's not going to save you or that pathetic B-squad." The red A-squad ranger tells him.

"You bitch!" Cruger yells as he spits through the electric cell. It lands directly on Red's cheek. Her eyes wide in disbelief, she wipes away the saliva. She then tries to run at Doggie but is held back by her teammates, knowing that she would hurt herself in doing so.

"If I were you Cruger, I'd watch my choice of words because the more you get them angry, the more they will torture your rangers!" Grumm says walking away, heading toward his throne room.

Red gets as close as she can to the cage without getting shocked, almost face to face with Cruger. " As a matter of fact, I think we'll handle that now. Buzz!" she yells referring to A-squad Blue. "Did you send the message to SPD command?" He nods. "Well lets rollout and take care of business!"

No!" Cruger yells.

"Oh don't worry Doggie," She says looking over her shoulder, "we'll be sure to make as painful as possible."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They kidnapped him?" Bridge asks Kat. His facial expression is complete worry.

"Yes, It turns out they had planned they were working undercover for Grumm." The others look at each other, ashamed of themselves for having the intentions they did. Suddenly a video message of Charlie, the A-squad red ranger appears on the screen.

"_Rangers, if you want Cruger, you'll have to get through us. Meet us at quadrant 40.523. You have one hour." _The screen goes blank. Kat turns to the rangers.

"It's a trap."

"We know." Jack replies, his face full of anger and his fist balled up tightly. "That's why we're going. Rangers head…." The command center alarm goes off and Kat rushes to the computer pulling up an image of Krybots, at least one thousand of them, rampaging through the city.

"Oh my god…" Kat steps away from the hologram.

"What do we do? We can't just leave the city helpless." Z says on the brink of tears.

"You all go and take care of the city. I'll go handle A-squad." The others looks look at the Red Ranger in shock.

"No way, they'll kill you in under thirty minutes." Sky tells him.

"That is an order. Now go." The others look around at each other, none of them moving an inch from their places. Jacks eyebrows narrow in anger.

"While Cruger is gone, I'm am the commander of SPD. Now I want the four of you…."

"Five, you mean." Kat steps over near the four rangers. "I've enhanced my morpher to work as long as yours, with a few little extras." Jack grins.

I want the _five_ of you to take the C-squad, D-squad, and Sam with you to the city. Defend it with your lives." Jack sees Sydney, Z, and Bridge tearing up. "I promise I'll be back." He steps away and pulls out his morpher. "I promise. SPD EMERGENCY!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well that would be the end of the first chapter. I know its kinda slow but I'm rusty ok! Review PLEASE!**


	2. A battle that is already lost

Chapter 2

The command center was eerily silent with the exception of the beeping of computers. Sky began to rub his forehead in frustration as he leaned on the wall with his free elbow. He was feeling exactly what the others were feeling.

"This isn't right. We can't let him do this on his own." He let out.

"He made the best decision possible Sky!" Z said finally, wiping a tear and then her hair from her now beet-red face. "If we were to go help him now, the city would fall in a matter of minutes. I know Jack. We're just going to trust him more than ever now." Bridge walks over to Z and hugs her tightly with one arm, knowing that it is killing her that her inside that her brother may not come back.

Kat steps to the center of the room, putting all attention on her.

"Well then lets follow orders. I'll call C and D squad in. You all should suit up and get ready. Its time to work."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack's motorcycle comes to a halt in a junkyard, picking up dust while doing so. Charlie steps forward out of the line up of her squad, peering through the dust to see only a somewhat scarlet red suit. She chuckles a bit to herself.

"Squad! Do you see what I see? It seems the infamous B-squad isn't as smart as we thought they were!" She yells, obviously to Jack. He removes himself fro his bike and walks forward a few feet. "You _will_ die to day Red Ranger."

"I came prepared to die! SWAT MODE!" He thrusts his morpher into the air releasing a red light, blinding the A-squad in doing so.

As the red light fades, a white beam appears and hits Charlie square in the shoulder, knocking her back into her team.

She lets out a loud scream, letting Jack know that his plan is going as he wanted to. He rushes at the evil rangers holding his oversized gun with both hands as confident as ever.

Buzz quickly lays Charlie aside on an old tire as his team begins to more, toting guns as well. Jack attacks Yellow first, trying to somewhat pistol whip her, swinging his gun at her head with force. She quickly ducks and is surprised with a kick to the gut by Green and is swept of his feet by the squatted Yellow. This sends him back flipping yards away, ultimately sending him to the hard, heated dirt. Blue quickly runs over to pick him up to set Pink up for a flying kick to the chest that sends even further away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Downtown New Tech 

A woman holds her five year-old child closely as she peers around the corner of a damaged doughnut shop. The streets are filled with rubble and small fires. Suddenly she feels her child being ripped out of her grip. She snaps her neck into the direction of the pulling only to see that one of the terrifying monsters that were attacking the city. The little girl screams in terror as the orange spike-headed monster pull her away.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" her mother yells crying, refusing to let her daughter go. Suddenly the monsters grip gets weak, and it falls over almost knocking down the child. The woman nearly snatches her daughter out of her shoes trying to pull her close as their savior is revealed. It is the blue Power Ranger followed by a few other cadets, who is still aiming at the fallen krybot as he makes his way to the family.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yes, yes. Th- thank you, so much!" She says with tears flowing.

"Don't mention it. We need to get you to safety." He says motioning to a cadet who makes his way over to his superior.

"I need you to take her back to base with the other civilians. You other cadets follow me. We're going after the others." The cadets nods and gently takes the woman and her child by the arm towards the patrol car.

Sky and his team race around the corner of the building into the street of rubble, all carrying a standard SPD civilian laser in hand. They stealthily made their way pass the rubble in the street to the end of the corner to find a large portion of the Troobian army firing at any and every thing in sight. He knows if they are to attack they will be overwhelmed by the krybots.

"Move in!" Sky and the cadets rush in from behind and begin attacking.

The Blue ranger catches a punch thrown at him. He presses his foot against the robot's chest and rips the arm right off and quickly kicks it over to another oncoming robot, knocking it to the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack grabs his side tightly in pain, the cut above his eyebrow bloodying his face as he lays on the afternoon's burning hot dirt. It had not been more than 20 minutes and he had already felt defeated. He greatly underestimated the A-Squad and now wished he had come with a better plan.

The A-squad, including the wounded Charlie who held on to her left shoulder, stood no more than 5 feet away from the red ranger, casting a shadow over him. Charlie steps over to her would be opponent and kneels in front of him.

"You know, after that little move you pulled on me, for a minute I thought you had a chance." She looks him deep in the eyes as she speaks, noticing the anger still in them. She wipes some of the blood coming from his wound. "What? Did you actually think you would be walking out of here alive? Haha!" she chuckles.

Suddenly Jack begins to move his free hand towards Charlie, shaking, slowly. The others quickly take aim, but their leader motions for them to stand down.

"He's harmless. There's nothi...AHH!"

Jack quickly wraps his arm around Charlie's neck, taking her to the ground. He pulls out his laser and aims it at her head.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN NOW OR I WILL BLOW THIS BITCH'S HEAD CLEAN OFF HER SHOULDERS!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Z, Sydney, Bridge and the other C and D-squad cadets are in a sprint back to the SPD, being chased by at least half of the army sent down. The Cadets rush past the steel door, locking it as they enter. Furious banging can be heard on the other side. The all make another sprint down the hallways, pushing people aside as they do, and into the command center.

"Power down!"

The bruises and wounds can be seen now that the rangers are in their civilian form.

"We have to go back out there! There are people still out their getting hurt!" Z says leaning on the wall. It is apparent that she is tired.

"Z, we got as many people here as we could. We should have at least a few hundred people that are being held in the underground zord bay, right? Bridge looks over to Kat for his answer.

"Hopefully, but we cannot go back out there without a plan." A cadet walks in to explain a report on the situation.

Sydney sits in a corner by herself, tending to her wounds, but yet something seems very out of place for her, as if they forgot something.

It is that moment when she realizes what it is and pops up out of her corner.

"SKY! WE FORGOT ABOUT SKY!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack, with Charlie still in his captivity, walks back slowly, his laser still pointed at his hostage's head, but with every step he takes backwards, they A-squad takes forward.

"You guys are getting a bit too close don't you think?" He says gripping the laser tighter. The Squad stops in their tracks. Jack raises an eyebrow as the squad raises their weapons, aiming directly at their leader.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you all like! Review please!


End file.
